


Remy's Oneshot Collection

by LunaRemmy



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRemmy/pseuds/LunaRemmy
Summary: A collection of various Cookie Run one-shots, written by Remy. Frequent Updates.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. RULES//REQUESTS OPEN!

Hello! Remy here! I'll be writing various one-shots. Usually, I'll write on my own, but please feel free to request a work!  
  
  
I will write:  
  
X READERS  
  
SHIPS (Excluding walfort and any other child ship)  
  
I will also write NSFW, so keep that in mind. The chapters with NSFW will be marked accordingly.  
  
  
With that being said, please make your requests now, because I will be starting to write soon.  
  
Have Fun!!


	2. Burnt Grass (Wind Archer X Fire Spirit NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit gets a little...heated.

Fire Spirit wandered through the lush and dense forest, the grass behind him smoldering slightly with every step. He was here for a purpose. He knew exactly what his intentions were, he just couldn't say it until the right time. Until the right person showed up, just like he'd thought the person would. The smoldering grass would be used as bait to catch the person's attention, and then he'd start from there.  
  
  
"How dare you deface this sacred forest with your flames...?"  
  
  
Looks like the bait worked. Wind Archer stood on a tree branch well above Fire Spirit, his bow aimed directly at him. This didn't faze the flaming cookie, who instead reacted with a rather mischievous smile. He came here to get something that he wasn't leaving without. The two stared each other in the eyes as the grass under fire spirit began to smolder even more. You see, Fire Spirit was a rather cunning cookie. And he could see straight through Wind Archer's calm and collected facade. The Cookie smirked as he began to put his plan into action.   
  
  
"Oh, it's you. I expected you to show your face around here sometime."  
  
  
Wind Archer leaped down from the tree branch and landed on the floor with a soft thud. The forester drew his bow back a little as he stared Fire Spirit in the face, seemingly expressing confusion. Fire Spirit expected this, and continued on with his plan. There was no going back now. Fire Spirit stepped closer towards Wind Archer, who took a step backward to avoid him. Fire Spirit took advantage of this weakness.  
  
  
"Ah, can't handle the heat? That was expected of you. After all, I am very hot. And you'd agree with me on that."  
  
  
Step. Step. As Fire Spirit walked ever so closer, Wind Archer took steps back. Wind Archer began to blush ever so slightly.  
  
  
"I'm...not sure what you're implying, but-" Wind Archer's breath hitched as his back hit the tree. Nowhere to walk now.  
  
  
"Looks like you're getting excited, Windy. Didn't know you were that easy. But then again, I bet it's hard to get some when you live in the forest." By now, The two cookies were nearly pressed against each other. "So, wanna get rid of that urge?"  
  
  
The grass underneath Fire Spirit began to burn out, indicating that he'd been standing there for far too long. Wind Archer Cookie stood pressed against the tree, desperately trying to keep his cool. He knew he wanted it, but...forget it. He'd been bottling his feelings up for far too long now. This was his only chance. Wind Archer nodded, a hint of desperation showing in his expression. Fire Spirit immediately got to work, undressing before beginning to undress Wind Archer. The forester guided his hot hands throughout the way until the two were completely naked. Fire Spirit's body temperature was almost too hot for Wind Archer, but it added to the experience. Fire Spirit leaned in for a kiss, and as Wind Archer moaned softly under him, he had a realization. He'd needed this just as badly as Wind Archer did, only he'd approached him first. He knew he'd had some feelings for the cookie, and the fact that this felt like a dream come true...  
  
  
  
Fire Spirit smirked. If this were a dream come true, then by god he was going to make it last as long as possible. Fire Spirit gave a heads up to Wind Archer before inserting his erect member straight inside of him. This elicited a slight moan from the Forester, which only got Fire Spirit more excited. "Mh-... I bet...I bet you're enjoying this...Wind Arch-" The Cookie shut his mouth to stifle a moan. The two cookies were slumped against a tree, going at it. The forester beneath Fire Spirit had been doing his best to stifle his moans through the pleasure, and yet one or two still slipped out. These little slivers kept Fire Spirit going, it was music to his ears. And so, he wanted more.  
  
  
"W...Windy, you seem quiet about this...I'd like to change that."  
  
  
The blazing cookie picked up his intensity, managing to go fast and deep enough to hit Wind Archer's prostate. This elicited a rather loud moan from Wind Archer. Wind Archer's mind clouded only more and more, the only thing existing is pleasure, more and more pleasure. He'd just barely grasped on to any of his dignity, in the form of barely trying to stifle his moans, which were now becoming more and more apparent as he'd gotten closer to climax. At this point, Wind Archer's moans could not compare to any form of music to Fire Spirit. Fire Spirit did not relent as Wind Archer orgasmed, cum splattering on the two's chest as Wind Archer moaned out in ecstasy. Even though Wind Archer had orgasmed, Fire Spirit persisted, continuing to hit Wind Archer's prostate as hard as he could. He wanted to hear his love melt under him, melt under the heat of him. The thought of Wind Archer like this turned him on more than anything else, and so he continued. The sensation of fucking Wind Archer has elicited quite a few moans from him as well, but he was more focused on getting Wind Archer to melt under him.   
  
  
Wind Archer's remaining dignity had worn thin after he'd orgasmed. Fire Spirit was unrelenting, and the pleasure had begun to get overwhelming. No matter how hard he tried to stifle his yelps of pleasure, he'd always fail. Wind Archer was nothing but a moaning mess, left writhing from the overwhelming pleasure of Fire Spirit. Surely, the blaze would cum soon. He'd been going at it, even after Wind Archer had orgasmed. Did he have an ulterior motive? Wind Archer tried his best to think but to no avail. The only thing on his mind was pure, unfiltered pleasure. The same type that he was experiencing at that very moment. Fire Spirit uttered various words of desperation, words like "How Pitiful, Wind Archer", and "Looks like I'm just too hot for you". Although, these sounded quite strange considering Fire Spirit's strung out moans. No matter how hard Fire Spirit worked to pleasure Wind Archer, he knew his own climax was inevitable. Wind Archer was a moaning mess beneath him, which he took deep pleasure in. Fire Spirit wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. He'd known he'd completed his original goal by now, and it was time to let himself orgasm.   
  
  
Fire Spirit began thrusting harder, faster than he had been beforehand. Wind Archer's moans got almost to the point of screaming as his mind was overloaded by pure pleasure. Even this was beginning to get too much for Fire Spirit, whose words were replaced by moans of pleasure. As the two got closer to orgasming again, Fire Spirit attempted to speak, only to moan loudly. Finally, the two climaxed, cum splattering on both their chests and the now smoldered grass.   
  
  
Fire Spirit and Wind Archer laid in the night silence, the latter embracing the now slightly more tolerable warmth of Fire Spirit. His mind had still been clouded as Fire Spirit embraced him. Fire Spirit abruptly began to speak, leaning his head up to look at the forester.   
  
  
"...Mh...Does anyone come around here often...?"  
  
  
"No...I protect this forest. They know not to enter."  
  
  
"...I think we can clean this mess up in the morning."  
  
  
Wind Archer had almost forgotten about what had gotten him into this situation. He'd remembered it involving Fire Spirit smoldering the grass of the forest, but wondered why someone like him would come around a place like this anyways. But it's not like he cared that much, at least not at the moment. Right now, both he and Fire Spirit were dead tired. The duo drifted off to sleep, the grass as blackened as the night sky.


	3. SUBMISSIONS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intermission

holy shit guys  
  
  
so basically i got a bunch of submissions and you guys are submitting them faster than I can complete them  
  
  
this is a formal "please chill" while I sort everything out and get the requests done  
  
  
  
don't fret if you're reading this and you haven't submitted one, they will open up as soon as I'm done with all the original requests.


	4. Lonely Nights (Espresso X Madeleine NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine gets lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! I got so many Espresso x Madeliene requests! I might have to write a second one in order to appease them all! But I tried to compose as many from one side as I could into this one. Have fun reading!

"Aww, you're actually kinda cute like this."  
  
  
There they were, bodies pressed against each other in the dead of night. Madeleine Cookie blushed underneath the Coffee Addict, who took pride in having the ability to make Madeleine like this. You see, it wasn't every day they did this. But Madeleine had interfered with Espresso's plans one too many times that day, and Espresso had been longing for Madeleine for far too long. And so, the two laid propped against the wall, with Espresso progressively loving every inch of Madeleine's body, progressing further and further, surely yet slowly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Madeleine....you have no clue _how long_ I've been waiting for this."  
  
  
Madeleine tried to utter something before his words were interrupted by a soft moan. Espresso Cookie smiled gently, the desperation in Madeleine's eyes becoming more and more apparent. He could tell that Madeleine enjoyed this, too, given his quiet moans. Espresso Cookie had been gently caressing Madeleine's body for quite a while now. And while the two were content with this, they both wanted more.   
  
  
  
"Madeliene, mind if I move lower now?"  
  
  
"Please, Espresso..."  
  
  
Espresso paused, a little more than surprised that Madeliene had begged for it. "Please....?" Espresso questioned, a bit of mischief showing in his bashful expression. Madeleine nodded, and Espresso smirked.  
  
  
"...With pleasure."  
  
  
Espresso grasped his hand gently around Madeleine's cock, eliciting a moan from the other. Looks like this time, Espresso would be going all out. Espresso slowly inserted his own, causing Madeliene to whimper a bit. "Let me know if it hurts too much, okay?" Espresso stated to Madeleine as he began thrusting. Madeliene moaned in pleasure as Espresso began to move faster, the feelings beginning to get a bit too much. Espresso clutched onto Madeliene as he tried to resist his climax, making sure to maintain his own dignity. Espresso Cookie let a few moans slip through, contrary to the other's rather loud moans of ecstasy. Espresso attempted to slow down in an attempt to draw out the experience, fearing he'd orgasm just a bit too quickly. Madeleine reacted to this in displeasure, begging Espresso to go faster again. But this time, Espresso Cookie refused to speed up, just for a little while. He stayed at a steady pace, staring at Madeleine with knowing eyes. Espresso waited, almost internally begged for Madeleine to voice his displeasures. And finally, Madeliene caved. The warrior whimpered, looking at Espresso with pleading eyes. He shakily began to speak.  
  
  
"Espresso...Espresso, please, I need this...Please, go faster."  
  
Espresso blushed, a smirk on his face. This was exactly what he'd wanted. And now that He'd gotten what he wanted, Espresso wanted to give Madeleine what he oh so desired. And so, Espresso began moving faster, the pleasure beginning to ramp up for both of them. He didn't even try to stifle his moans as Madeleine clutched onto his back, moaning loudly. Forget that it was 2 in the morning, they were in the middle of some much-needed intimacy, and there was nothing stopping them from being that loud. Espresso yelled out in ecstasy as he climaxed, liquid spilling on the floor as Madeleine did the same shortly after. The two clutched to each other, breaths slowing as they came down from their high.   
  
  
Espresso lifted his head slowly, his eyes half-closed. Madeleine had already drifted off to sleep, his blush slowly beginning to fade. Espresso smiled softly, happy to see his boyfriend genuinely happy. He pulled out before standing up slowly and heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. This had been a rare instance of him feeling sleepy, which he couldn't let slide. After putting his clothing back on, he left Madeliene sleeping in order to get coffee, making sure he didn't fall asleep.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Madeleine Cookie awoke, the sunlight through the window shining on his eyes. This room seemed ever so familiar to him. Espresso's bedroom. But why would he be in Espresso's bedroom...? He wondered this to himself before looking down. He was completely naked, and his clothes were laid neatly on the bed. And at that moment, the memories of last night came back to him. He smiled softly before getting up and picking up the neatly folded clothing. After getting dressed, he opened the door to Espresso's bedroom, walking through the hallways in a half-asleep daze. Finally, he saw Espresso in the kitchen, his clothes...neater than he last saw them. Had Espresso cleaned up while he was asleep? Madeleine had no time to question this as Espresso handed a coffee to him from across the counter. Madeleine stated his thanks before drinking the much-needed coffee, the energy beginning to course through his body. He smiled in content as the smell of breakfast began to spread through the house. Espresso hummed to himself as he cooked, before turning around for a moment and asking a question.  
  
  
"...By the way, how was last night?"


	5. Postconcert (Popping Candy x Choco Banana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even the most famous people feel down.

Popping Candy Cookie sighed softly as he shut the door to his room. It had been 3 hours since a big concert, and he'd only just gotten home. Sure, concerts were fun, but...

  
He looked down. Concerts were fun, and hanging out with his friends was fun, but...something still felt off. This depressing feeling of loneliness, despite being loved by people around the world. This depressing feeling that showed up from time to time outweighed the feelings of joy and happiness...and yet he didn't know why it happened. Popping Candy sat down, his back pressed against the wall. He pulled his phone out of his pockets, noting the high amount of notifications he'd received. Popping Candy Cookie always got a high amount of feedback after concerts, especially super important ones like the one he'd just done. He scrolled through the feedback, the endless positive messages. He sighed wistfully, the notifications continuing.

*Creak*

  
Popping Candy looked up in both confusion and curiosity. Choco Banana Cookie peeked his head out from the half-opened door before completely opening it. 

  
"Hihi, Candy!"

  
Popping Candy waved gleefully as he set his phone on the floor before standing up to greet the other singer. Choco Banana stepped into the room and closed the door, noting the darkness in the room. Choco Banana questioned this before shutting the door and pulling out his phone.

  
"Guess what?!" Choco Banana eagerly said as he pointed at the phone. A post about the concert was displayed, with a large number of likes and comments. "Our latest concert amassed almost 70 Million likes! That's a big milestone!" Choco Banana gleefully smiled at Popping Candy Cookie, who froze. Sure, he liked seeing the validation from his fans, and sure, he liked seeing Choco Banana Cookie's smile-

  
"...Popping Candy, you look a bit down...anything on your mind?" Choco Banana laid a hand on Popping Candy's shoulder. The pastel singer blushed for a moment before he began to stutter. "...Actually, yeah." He looked downwards. "I've been feeling sad ever since that concert, and I'm not sure why. This isn't the first time..."

  
This distant feeling of longing was interrupted by Choco Banana Cookie. "Aww, it's okay if you're sad! But if it gets too much, don't hesitate to tell the rest of us. Okay?" Popping Candy looked up into the caring eyes of Choco Banana Cookie. Popping Candy blushed slightly as he nodded at the statement, much to Choco Banana's joy. Choco Banana Cookie placed his hands in the palm of the other cookie as he smiled bashfully. "Understood. Thanks for being there for me!" Popping Candy smiled bashfully, his day brightened by the words of Choco Banana. It had been a while since someone had said words of support directly to his face, instead of from the crowd and online. Choco Banana's words of support were so soft and kind to him. He barely knew how to react as Choco Banana Cookie leaned in for a hug. "Love ya."  
  
  
" _Love ya._ "  
  
  
Popping Candy Cookie nearly reeled in shock. Undeniably he was blushing at this point as he stuttered over his words, the confusion of Choco Banana becoming more and more apparent to him by the second. He'd begun to notice a tinge of regret in Choco Banana Cookie's expression as he struggled to find the right words to say. He'd most certainly loved him back, yes, but he didn't know if It were platonic or not. Just as Choco Banana expressed a hint of sadness, Popping Candy began to speak.  
  
  
"Wait-! I love you too." Choco Banana Cookie seemed shocked at having his feelings reciprocated. He'd tried to be covert about announcing his love to him, but it seemed Popping Candy already knew. And the idea that he'd felt the same seemed foreign to him, considering his large following. He'd come in here to comfort him, but this was a lot more than he'd bargained for. It was exactly what he'd asked for, and yet he seemed flustered at the idea. Choco Banana Cookie hesitated before hugging Popping Candy once again. "Glad you feel the same," He stated softly. Choco Banana remembered something right as he began to stop hugging Popping Candy. "Oh, right! We have an interview soon!" Choco Banana seemed to be in a rush as he grabbed his phone from his pockets, scrolling fast in order to check the schedule. He opened the door with his spare hand before using it to reach out to Popping Candy. "Ready for this?" He questioned, in an attempt to make sure Popping Candy felt up to the task. The other cookie hesitated, still a bit shocked from the event that had happened earlier. Even still, he felt comfortable with Choco Banana Cookie. And so, he reached out his hand, and the two began to get ready for their next show, a newfound love in their hearts.  



	6. small update

hey everyone! this isnt a real chapter, don't be mad  
  
  
so like schools getting in the way and stuff but I figured out how to smuggle my laptop into my room at night so I can write. and I'm about to release another chapter later tonight lol. I'm gonna update a lot more now that I've figured this out. so sorry for the delay 


End file.
